powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Moddy12/Isaiah O'Malley
W.I.P "I'm not cocky, I'm just confident in my abilities. I've realized these guys are a threat, and I've realized that I might just die from this. But I won't lose, because I simply don't want to." '-Isaiah's words to Charlotte before his war with the Hellhounds.' "Ahah, yeah, sorry about this. I did warn you that my ability is a bit of a cheat, right? Bringing my crazy ideas to life, how do you beat that? Basically, as long as I have a brain, you can't beat me." '-Isaiah after defeating the Hellhounds.' Name: Isaiah O'Malley Epithet: Hidden Elite Age: 16 Gender: Male Friends: Charlotte Pines (Best friend) Flow Tibia (More or less his little sister) Family: Species: Unusual Height: Tier: While he's considered a mid-tier, his ability's versatility allows him to go up against Immeasurables. Sexual Preference: Females Abilities: Hyper Mind Powers: Imagination Manifestation Information Though he's not legally an Immeasurable, Isaiah is one of the strongest Unusuals due to the versatility of his Imagination Manifestation. His abnormally creative mind can cause him to become an admirable foe to even the Dark Crystal Wielders. He's called the "Hidden Elite" as he is legally a Mid-Tier but is capable of going up against Immeasurables. Isaiah is somewhat of an enemy to the Hellhounds but not Jeremiah himself as the gang leader does not want any part of this pointless scrapple. He's also one of the first and only people to openly wage war against the Hellhounds. Personality Biography Abilities Hyper Mind- Isaiah seems to have a mind that transcends most people. He no longer goes to school due to the fact that it was far to easy for him. By 5 years old he was a freshman in college and by 7 he had graduated, meaning he was out of school while most were just starting. His Hyper Mind also gives him limitless ideas, making his Imagination ability that much more dangerous. It's also said that his mind can match and maybe even eclipse Xavier Madox's. Powers Imagination Manifestation- Isaiah is able to bring anything he imagines to life, let it be an event, scenario, or object, if he can think it, he can create it. This ability mixed with his unstoppable mind makes this ability so much more dangerous than it was meant to be. He can also give himself various abilities by imagining himself having them. Techniques *''Elemental Mind-'' By imagining various elements (fire, ice, lightning, etc), Isaiah can perform various attacks from the created elements. He can also combine elements that would normally be impossible to combine without some sort of reaction. (I.e, firing a beam of Ice and Fire, however the ice will not burn and upon contact with the target, the ice will both burn and freeze the target.) ** *''Catastrophic Spears-'' Isaiah creates a red aura that shapes itself into a spear, once the spear leaves Isaiah's hands it fly through the air with an immense amount of speed and power. The spear pierces straight through thin objects, no more than half an inch thick, but upon solid contact with an object it will detonate, bringing forth a powerful explosions that wipes out most it comes in contact with. There seems to be no limit as to how many he can create at once. The red aura has no purpose towards the attack, Isaiah just thought it would look cool. *''Vector Plates-'' Isaiah imagines blue transparent circles that are capable of reflecting all manor of attacks. They can also be used for transportation by rapidly creating Vector Plates for transportation through the sky. *''Prideful Beam-'' By utilizing his cocky and arrogant personality, Isaiah can release a golden beam that not only destroys most of what it comes in contact with, but anyone who manages to survive this beam will feel a sense of inferiority towards Isaiah. *''Imagine Armor-'' Isaiah can create invisible armor that surrounds his body. Instead of Vector Plates, which deflects or reflects attacks, Imagine Armor absorbs the impact of most physical attacks. It can completely absorb the impact from attacks from sharp weapons, making them useless, and nullify the power of beams and blasts. Ability Bestowals *''Supernatural Condition-'' Isaiah imagined himself with a physical prowess that exceeds any human. **''Immense Speed-'' Isaiah is capable of moving at extremely high speeds, let it be running or fighting. His top running speed is 1,500 km/h (932 mph), exceeding the speed of sound and his punching speed is about 487 meters per second (1,600 feet per second). **''Immense Strength-'' Being able to bench press a filled mining truck with little difficulty, Isaiah has given himself a large amount of strength. He's punched giants into submission with minimal strength and beat multiple minotaurs in an arm wrestle, at the same time. He had a short run in with Richard Sayer, and was able to match the dictator in physical strength, however Isaiah said soon after that neither one of them were using 50% of their strength. **''Supernatural Athleticism-'' Isaiah has gifted himself with a massive amount of athletic ability, his reflexes, dexterity, agility, balance, endurance, and stamina. *''Regeneration-'' By simply imagining an injury away, Isaiah can heal himself from any injuries, even the loss of limbs. *''Temperature Immunity-'' Isaiah loves his black uniformed outfit. Therefore he has made his body completely immune to all temperatures, no matter how hot or cold. Even the unbearable temperatures of the heat from Richard's flames could not burn his skin. *''Psychic Shield-'' He created a psychic shield that prevents anyone from entering his mind, but instead of simply blocking the person out, he can defend himself by putting a Psychic Needle into the person's brain to cause intense pain to the target. He can also see straight through illusions (he actually didn't know this would happen). Payback Swords The Payback Swords are a series of different shaped sword that vary in size and damage depending on what Isaiah applies to it. All of the Payback Swords are non-lethal except for one of his swords, which he rarely uses. ''Sword of Hate-'' This sword appears as messy, raging red energy. The size of the sword depends on home much hate Isaiah feels towards an opponent, while the amount of pain it forces depends on how much malice he feels towards the person. ''Sword of Depression-'' This sword closely resembles a Bowie knife. The size of the blade depends on how much mental pain his opponent made him go through. Depending on the amount of despair he went through because of his opponent, Isaiah can reflect that despair back onto his opponent. ''Killing Blade-'' The killing blade is the only sword that kills its target and it resembles a katana with a serrated blade. The size of the blade depends on his murderous intent, and he decides how much agonizing pain the target will go through before actually dying. Dream State Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Moddy's Creations Category:Character Sheet